The Right to Bear Love
by ThegaFang
Summary: Let's just say that Chelsea and Shea got off on the wrong foot. But that doesn't stop a special bond from forming. Trouble persists, problems unfold, but somehow they're still able to appreciate one another. Could this be... Love?
1. Chapter 1: The Meeting

(Welcome to my second attempt at a story here on fanfiction! First one didn't turn out so well, but I plan on finishing it anyways... But in the meantime, please enjoy this not-so-serious love story! )

Chapter 1: The Meeting

The hunter: an ever so majestic and agile being... One with insurmountable courage and determination... A true wonder of the world. His body moved silently, like the breeze whispering in the grass. He was undetectable, like the last drop of dew in a lost desert. He had a single goal in mind, and was bound to do anything to accomplish it. His muscles tensed as he drew to a fighting stance. This was it.

A big splash erupted as Shea's spear pierced through the water's surface. The movement cause a nearby fish to swim away, narrowly missing the jagged point.

"Fishy! No! You go on stick!"

Shea snapped the spear in half in frustration. He could never catch any fish! Sure, he took on panthers and snakes... But a fish?! Oh, heavens no! They're only the some of the dumbest creatures on Earth!

"I'm mad! Fishy! Curse the fishy! ... I hope Wada have food for me. Bad hunter Shea can't get food alone."

He splashed the cool water in his face. He scrubbed the dried-on sweat and caked dirt from the day's hunt. He was growing weary from the constant battles of hunting with no repayment. He picked up his broken spear and headed back for the jungle depths. He stopped at a small tree grove and removed his "dish" from the entwined tree branches. It was nearly overflowing with water. A couple pieces of raw meat and fruit were soggy to the point they were inedible.

"Rained lots last night... I wish it hadn't... Wanted these to dry and give to Wada as present. I'm sad..."

He sat the dish on the ground for the wildlife to partake in. He was nearly to the witch doctors hut when he heard an incredible yowl.

"Wada!"

Shea dashed off in the direction of the scream. If he couldn't catch a fish, he at least wouldn't be caught dead not able to protect his guardian.

Wada was inside the hut, and so was a stranger. She had long, brown hair and wore the strangest of clothes. What was she doing here, intruding in their home?

"...Witch! ... Steal... insides...!"

"Insides?! Organs?! No take Wada's organs! He needs them!"

Shea charged after the girl with the good half of the spear. She stammered on countless defensive statements, but Shea payed no attention. She was going to hurt Wada! He leaped at her, in a striking position. The girl's instincts kicked in. She grabbed a hammer from her rucksack and hit the boy right in the head. He instantly collapsed, shaking violently. His face lit up with his heightened blood pressure, and he let loose a scream. He was clearly in a daze.

She took several deep breaths. "I'm not a witch! I'm just here to be friends!"

Wada looked her over several times and nodded. He outstretched his lumpy finger. "... Fix."

"Uh... right. I'll go get Trent. He's a doctor, he'll know what to do."

"Wada... doctor... too...," Shea mumbled.

Wada smacked him in the shoulder with his walking stick. What a fool!

It took several minutes before Chelsea arrived with another new face to the jungle. He looked up-tight and fancy. He brushed off his sleeves as he came through the door. He stammered.

"H-hello. I'm Doctor Trent. I... heard there was an emergency. Came as soon as I could."

"Quiet... Fix."

"You're awfully sociable, aren't you? Now let's have a look-see. Well... He definitely took quite the head injury. Knocked him out. How'd this happen, again?"

Chelsea blushed a red-hot color. "Well, you see... It was all just one big misunderstanding!"

Wada raised his eyebrow. "Witch," he scoffed.

"Right... He thought I was a witch and attacked me. It was all just a bad reaction to the situation, nothing to be too concerned about."

Trent's eyes narrowed. He gave a long, ferocious sigh. "Just a second sooner and you would've struck his temple. You're lucky he's alive. You could've killed him."

He said killed like it was something he expected she was hoping for. She grew very uneasy. Her stomach churned and churned. She sat down.

The Doctor grabbed his first aid kid. He grabbed a tube of some natural remedy, and rubbed it on the impact site.

"Chelsea. I want you to stay here with him until he wakes up."

"Why? Hasn't it been crazy for me too? I don't see why..."

"You've had a bad history of violence. Don't pretend like I don't know that. This'll be a wonderful opportunity for you to start changing your ways. Give you some time to think about how you treat others."

"That's ridiculous! Me, violent?"

"Have you honestly forgotten about Vaughn?"

She grew silent. She took a spot next to the unconscious body. That was a touchy subject.

"I'm going home." The Doctor promptly left.

Well... Chelsea's mood surely had taken a turn for the worse. Wada lit himself a pipe and sat across from her. The smoke smelled of maple leaves and sweet berries. It was a pleasurable scent. His bug eyes focused in on hers. Her eyes came off to him like two small lakes full of sorrow and regret. A place to put all the happy people, he thought. That way everyone felt the same, even if it was just depression. His lips curled back in disdain.

"Crazy witch."


	2. Chapter 2: A Bite to Eat

Chapter 2: A Bite to Eat

Chelsea sat around in the hut for what seemed like hours. Shea mumbled stuff about some fish, but that was all the response anyone got out of him. She had taken a particular liking to his culture. It was unusual and exciting. The was his hair was and the clothes he wore reminded her of a real-life Tarzan. It was fascinating.

Wada didn't say anything else for the remainder of the wait period. He just smoked his pipe and nibbled on jerky. He was far more creepy as Chelsea could tell. His puffed-up hair was a sight to behold and his gestures were frightening.

All of the sudden, Shea thrust himself forward and screamed. "Organs!" He punched Chelsea as hard as he could. "No take organs! No take organs! NO TAKE ORGANS!" He continued to beat her.

Her instincts caught on again. She took the walking stick from Wada, and somehow managed to hit him in the exact same spot. Wada took in back immediately. He whipped her multiple times before yelling, "Fix!"

Once again, Chelsea had to run all the way back to the mainland and grab the Doctor. She just told him that he had awoken and nothing else. He had a lot of frustration ahead of him.

Shea was surprisingly wide-awake when they got there. "You there," the Doc called, "I'm Trent. A doctor. I'll make your head stop hurting."

"No... hurt?" He jumped from glee and nearly hugged the guy.

"Uh... Don't touch me, please. I don't like touching. Now hold still and look at my finger."

He shone a flashlight in Shea's eye. A couple seconds of the light and Shea jumped back in horror. "Bright!"

"I'm testing your reaction time. But I already got my answer, so we don't have to do that anymore." He rummaged through his first-aid kit. "Here, take these," he said, handing him two painkillers.

Shea took them and popped them in his mouth. He crunched down on them and choked on the flavor and dryness.

"You're... not supposed to chew them. But that's okay, you're learning still." He handed the wildman (Live action!) a bottle of water. He chugged the contents. "That'll start working in about an hour. Now, I hope you and Chelsea can finally get along. That was a nasty fight you guys had. And it's swelling like crazy."

"Two... Fights..."

"Two? Chelsea! You hit him again?! Where?"

She slumped down to the floor. She covered her eyes with her sweaty hands and gasped: "The exact same spot..."

Needless to say, the Doctor was not pleased.

"No get mad at her! Get mad at me! I try and hurt her!"

"Shea. Chelsea's hurt a lot of people in her time on these islands. It's her fault no matter the cause."

Shea was dumbfounded. Well, more than he was with his serious head injury. "... Hurt?"

"Thank you, Trent." Chelsea shoved him out of the hut and slammed the door behind him. "He's just making stuff up. Don't worry about it."

"So he's a liar?!"

"Uh, sure. Yeah, that's it."

"Hm... I want to chase him. Lying bad. Need to teach him. But... I'm so tired."

"Oh no! Well, I swear... You've probably got a concussion. You can't sleep with one. It could kill you."

Shea was very displeased. He clenched his fists. "Can't sleep?!"

"No. You should try your best to stay awake." Chelsea wasn't too keen on dealing with another angry Shea.

"Then I chase him!"

'Shea, stop!"

The two ran off. Chelsea could make out Wada chuckling behind them. Shea met up with the Doctor on the bridge between the festival area and the mainland. "Don't... lie!" His fist made contact with the Doc's side. Unable to brace himself, he fell into the river.

"You... idiot!" Chelsea and Trent exclaimed simultaneously. A massive, vulgar fight broke out between the three of them. It was absurd and alerted all the nearby villagers. A couple people came out to protest, including Pierre: "You guys are disturbing my cooking! Go be annoying elsewhere!" "Quiet, tiny baby man!" Shea yelled, tossing a rock through the Gourmet's window.

"That's enough!" The voice was shockingly low and masculine. "Which one of you three started this?!"

Chelsea pointed at Shea.

The mountain of a man, Gannon, picked him up with one arm. "Listen, I don't know you, but you're annoying me already. It's better if you learn your place early on. Ready for your lesson?"

"No, no, no, no, no! Please don't!" Shea squirmed and wiggled to no avail. Gannon cocked back his fist.

"Stop it, Gannon! Don't hurt him, it's not worth it!"

Gannon let him go. He fell on the ground with a loud "thud."

"Now I fight you like real man!" Shea threw punches at the giant, kicked and screamed, but it was useless. Gannon picked him up by his hair, worsening Shea's struggle.

"No! I'm strong! I can fight you! I can win, too!"

Gannon chuckled. So did Trent. "Can you really? It seems to me like you can't even take on a girl after what Chelsea did to you."

That made it infinitely worse. Shea's wild thrashing drew in a crowd. Pretty much every resident on the island had come to watch the fight. Except for Pierre, who was cleaning up broken glass shards.

"Gannon, that's enough. It's truly enough." The old, lively voice was that of Taro's. "Send him to solitude. Get him to calm down."

"Solitude...?" Shea was quite puzzled by most "big words."

"It basically means that you get stuffed in Gannon's disgusting basement until he gets tired of having you down there."

Shea had another "no" fit. Chelsea felt bad. It was her fault, after all.

"Don't do it, please! I'll do anything!"

"Why do you want to help him?" Trent asked honestly.

"I owe him. Anything you want, Gannon."

"Hm... Ten thousand should do it."

She was about ready to have a fit herself. She barely had that much, and she needed it to get by until harvest day. Guilt weighing down on her heart, the pressure of all those people around didn't help. She coughed up the gold.

Gannon released the boy. He ran to Chelsea's arms, thanking her left and right and upside-down. The crowd dispersed, leaving the two alone.

"I want to thank you! Come by hut tonight. I give you food!"

"But I... don't really want.."

His face resembled a kicked puppy.

"I mean, I'd love to! I'll see you later." She ran off in the direction of her farmhouse.

Shea made his way back to Wada's hut. "Wada! Help!"

"... What...?"

"I need help to catch fish! Big fish! To eat with Chelsea!"

So Wada went on a fishing trip with Shea, and ending up catching everything. Shea's skill had yet to progress, but he wasn't too worried about that right now. They had just finished hauling the catch back to the hut when Chelsea showed up.

"Chelsea! You like fish?"

She nodded. "Especially fresh fish. Nice work catching all that."

He beamed. "You know how to cook? I know how to cook. But I want to see you cook. You're much different. I guess cook different, too."

"Ah.. okay. Sure."

There was a great, big bonfire in the middle of the hut. Chelsea picked up a fish, but stopped in bewilderment. "You... have no cookware."

"We have sticks! You cook with sticks, right?"

"Uh... I never have."

"So you don't know how to cook? I show you!" He took the fish, and skewered it on a stick. "Hold above fire. Like this." He handed her the fish-kabob.

It was simple enough. She looked to him, and their eyes met...

And boy did she feel bad.

There was a huge lump on his skull. It was colored with the sickest of greens, reds, and purples. It looked like a huge deformity. He had a nasty shiner, too. And to think this was all on accident!

"Chelsea! Fishy!" It had caught fire. She tried waving it around to extinguish the flames. Her grip slipped and, well... Next thing she knew, the hut was on fire.

"Don't worry, Chelsea! I'll save you!" He grabbed her and slung her over his shoulder. He made a mad dash out of the jungle. Wada followed closely behind him. "Where you live?!"

"Uh... Up that next road there."

"Okay!"

He kept running until he reached her farm. He set her down by the front door. "You a bad cook. That's okay."

Her face turned bright red from embarrassment. "Thanks, I guess."

"You deserve punishment though. So you don't burn hut again." He slapped her with a big, fat fish. It left a sticky residue.

"Sleep good. Bye, Chelsea."

"Good night..."


	3. Chapter 3: Lack of Relevance

Chapter 3: Lack of Relevance

Shea was quite uncomfortable when he woke up that next morning. The sun scorched his tired eyes, and his body was covered in goosebumps. His back was still and constant shivering.

"Chelsea... Why have to burn hut? She need another fishy slap."

He got up and stretched. With a couple pops of his back, he grabbed a fish and set into the jungle. He made it to the mainland just fine, but... He was instantly lost.

"Oh no! Where Chelsea house?!" He rubbed his sore spot. "Chelsea fault. Need two fishy slaps."

He continued on his way and ended up in the forest. "Is this Chelsea house?" He opened the door to a small, reclusive home. It was decorated in the strangest of colors, and the whole floor was smothered in teddy bears.

"Bears! In Chelsea's house! Die!"

He proceeded in ripping open each and every one of them. One could no longer see the floor due to all the fluff. The door opened.

"Who the hell are you?! What did you do to my bears?!" It was the wicked Witch Princess. In her hand formed a ball of red energy. "I'll make you pay for this!"

The orb hit Shea with a lot of force. It knocked him down. His skin and bones began to move in horrifying ways. "What...?" He tried to stand up. His legs were wobbly and his hand were... stubs?

"Now! You get to be my teddy bear until you fix them. Each and every one of them!"

Shea began screaming and burst through the window. What on Earth was happening?!

He ran all the way back to the jungle. He told Wada what happened. He simply replied, "... Witch." Clearly he was going to be of little help.

It came back to him shortly: where Chelsea lived... But only because Wada tagged along and showed him the way. He made his way to her house. After all, she owed him! She'd have to help!

Suddenly, Chelsea's door was kicked down. "Oh, hello Wada. And... What is that thing?!"

"Shea... Witch... Help..."

She nodded. They made their way back to the forest. The next hour or so was filled of just screaming. "He destroyed my teddy bears!" "He's in a child's mindset!" Eventually it got so bad that the Witch Princess just kind of... blew up. Shea was turned back to normal. He hopped around in glee, hugging Chelsea and Wada. They began to leave when they heard more arguing.

"What have I told you?! If you want to blend in with the mortals you can't just up and explode like that!"

"What else was I supposed to do?! Hex all their mouths shut?"

The Harvest Goddess sighed. The Witch Princess had turned into some sort of mermaid creature and was in her pond. A massive wall of moss began to grow around the pond instantaneously. A loud crash sounded, and the Witch Princess came flying out. Her tail had been removed, which landed on Wada's head. It made a very nice hat. The Witch Princess ran home, crying.

The others decided to do the same. Shea and Wada returned to their half-hut while Chelsea made haste to her farmland. This was sure one heck of a day.

Chelsea couldn't quite sleep that night. The events of the day kept echoing through her mind. There was a loud thud, and she could see Shea clenched to her window pane.

"Shea spider," he said with his tongue sticking out. He fell, and she decided to go check on him.

For some reason, all of his limbs were on backwards. She tooked to Doctor Trent, who was composing a suicide note when she got there. "I just can't stand the people here...," part of it read.

He chopped of the backwards limbs and sewed them back on the right way. The blood loss and stitches made him look like Dr. Frankenstein's monster of sorts.

The next morning Shea wanted to play with Charlie and Eliza. He had met them the other day, and they really enjoyed playing games. He thought he'd join in.

The kids were horrified. They were having a nice date on the beach, and Charlie had given the girl flowers, fed her a nice lunch... Then the creature showed up. It was monstrous... Truly a sight to haunt anyone's dreams. He hobbled over, limbs stiff. "SHEA... SPIDER!" He pounced on Charlie.

"AAAH! Daddy! Help me!"

Chen, who was conversing with Denny about fish sales, turned to see his little boy being molested by a madman. He pulled a shotgun from his sleeve and fired, taking Shea's jaw clean off.

He made several pathetic whimpering noises. He fell to his knees and began to roll about. Chen gave him a swift kick, sending him flying into the ocean.

When he hit the water, His legs expanded into two huge wings. His arms shaped into tentacles. He was the king of the ocean now!

He lived on for many months. He had new adventures every day; it was by far the best time of his life. Until one day. He decided to journey out into the deeper waters, and was greeted by a nice, big whale... Who swallowed him whole.

"GAH!" Shea woke abruptly. He had a massive headache.

"No more... shrooms."


End file.
